harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Victoire Weasley
1/8 Veela? How do we know for sure she's 1/8 veela? Answer It is said in book four that Fleur is 1/4 Veela, which means her daughter is 1/8. : Meaning she could show no Veela genes whatsoever or have as many as her mother. Guess we've found a way to get statistics into the Potterverse. Ngebendi 10:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Another clue to Victoire's age? The name Victoire (Victory) would imply she was named for the defeat of Voldemort and his forces by Harry and the Order of the Phoenix, which to me suggests she was either born or conceived around that time. As pre- or extramarital sex seem nonexistant in Rowling's work, that places her birthday at early may 1998 as the earliest physically possible date. As this would be inconsistent with the events in the epilogue (she'd be to old to still be attending Hogwarts), and it would imply Fleur being pregnant for most of DH, which someone should have noticed at some point (they did with Tonks, aunty Muriel "fussing over them" etc.) prior to the Battle of Hogwarts (May/June 1998), as well as probably predate that battle, which would leave her name unexplained, this date seems far too early. The assumption that she was conceived shortly after Lord Voldemort's defeat places her date of birth at March 1999 at the earliest, which would imply attendance at Hogwarts from September 2010 - June 2017, again not consistent with the epilogue of DH, though closer. Though this is conjecture, the demonstrated importance of names in the HP series leads me to believe that Victoire is in her final year at Hogwarts in the scene described in the epilogue to DH. Being more then a year younger would decrease the significance of her name, and that would be a break from tradition for Rowling. There are several other reasons she could be going to Hogwarts, such as student teaching, graduate work, or even just to deliver something. Still, the speculation is interesting, so I'll leave it. PinkRibbons 16:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, here're my calculations: :We know that Victoire was born May 2 - we don't actually know the year, but we can assume that she was 17 (at latest) in September of 2017. From this we work our way backward. :School Year Calendar - Years 2010 - 2017 :Year # - School Begins to School Ends :Year 1 - September 5, 2011 to June 30, 2012 :Year 2 - September 3, 2012 to June 29, 2013 :Year 3 - September 2, 2013 to June 28, 2014 :Year 4 - September 1, 2014 to June 27, 2015 :Year 5 - September 7, 2015 to June 30, 2016 :Year 6 - September 5, 2016 to June 30, 2017 :Year 7 - September 4, 2017 to June 30, 2018 :From this working backward, we can determine that Victoire reached her 11th birthday on the second of May, 2011. Subtracting 11 years to reach her birth year leaves us at 2000 - placing her birth date as May 2, 2000. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::Actually, we already know her year of birth. If she was born on the first anniversary of the Battle, which took place in 1998, then she must have therefore been born in 1999. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Where have we heard this? Even Jo's ITV interview only says 'anniversary' and not 1st anniversary. "Victoire, who is in the epilogue, she is so named because she was born on the anniversary of the battle that finished it all, which is the second of May, if anyone's been paying attention."—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::::My mistake, I just watched it again. I must have mistranscribed it while listening. Still, all it gives us is the earliest date she could have been born on, which is in 1999. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't have even caught it if the Reviews Lounge forums weren't discussing all of Jo's new 'canon'. I still think that her earliest year would have to be 2000, however, as it seems unlikely that she would use the Hogwarts Express past her seventh year - 1999 would have her graduated in 2017. Even if she were to be working or otherwise delivering materials there, it seems far more likely that she would Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts. A ten-minute Apparate-walk seems far more effective than an all-day train ride.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.117.17.97‎ (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::::::2000 is the more likely date, but JK admits she is notoriously bad at maths. She puts Fred's death at 1997 in the clip. Unless she gives a definitive answer, tho, its all still speculation. It could just as easily be 2001, or 1999 and she had to repeat a year like Marcus Flint. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I see the reasoning behind 2001 and up, though I find it unlikely for a Weasley to repeat a year, I see that that could still be an issue. At least we know that her likely birth year is between 2000 and 2001. ::::::::To keep this response short I'll simply say "If Hermione had to repeat a year, it's possible for anyone." Mr Norrell 11:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Aunt Why isn't Gabrielle Delacour (upon whom's page Victoire is listed as a niece) listed in the family section as Victoire's aunt?--UESPA 01:04, 17 February 2008 (EST) Happy birthday Victoire Weasley!!!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 01:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Victoire Weasley!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 01:46, 3 May 2008 (UTC) DH film? Anyone know if she'll be in Deathly Hallows: Part 2? Since Luke Newberry has been announced to play Teddy, I assume Victoire will be in the film as well.--Mr. Mortimer 15:14, 27 Oct 2010 (UTC) This is wierd Victiore is older then me by 8 days... well, at least if she was born in 2000. Darth Platypus 00:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC)